A fuel tank for a vehicle, which is an apparatus storing a fuel combusted in an engine, may include a fuel storing body in which the fuel is stored, a fuel inlet, a fuel pump provided in the fuel storing body and supplying the fuel stored in the fuel storing body to the engine, and fuel measuring portions such as a fuel measuring bar, and the like, capable of measuring a fuel amount stored in the fuel storing body.
In addition, the fuel storing body may include a flange hole, which is a hole for assembling and replacing devices such as the fuel pump, the fuel measuring bar, and the like, and the flange hole is formed to be closable by a flange lid.
Here, a fuel channel supplying the fuel to the engine by an operation of the fuel pump, a pressure sensor measuring an internal pressure of the fuel storing body, and the like, are formed to be assembled to the flange lid, such that the flange lid may perform a fuel supplying operation while closing the fuel storing body.
The fuel measuring bar, which is one of the fuel measuring portions described above, includes a hollow in which the fuel is filled, and is formed in a vertical direction in the fuel storing body.
The fuel measuring bar may measure the fuel amount stored in the fuel storing body using various methods such as a differential pressure method, an ultrasonic method, and the like, in the hollow in which the fuel is filled.
Related Art Document, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1413247 (entitled “Fuel Level Detecting Device Comprising Differential Pressure Sensor and published on Jun. 23, 2014) discloses a differential sensor unit provided in a fuel tank for a vehicle and measuring an amount or a level of a fuel, which is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in the case of a fuel tank for a vehicle in which a flange hole is formed in an upper portion of a fuel storing body, a fuel pump and a fuel measuring bar are easily assembled and replaced through the flange hole formed in the upper portion of the fuel storing body, while as illustrated in FIG. 2, in the case of a fuel tank for a vehicle in which a flange hole 11 is formed in an upper portion of a side surface of a fuel storing body 10, a height of a fuel measuring bar 22 is higher than that of the flange hole 11, such that assembling and replacement of the fuel measuring bar 22 are inconvenient, and the replacement of the fuel measuring bar may also be impossible in the extreme case.
In addition, in order to vertically form the fuel measuring bar 22 in the fuel storing body 10, the fuel measuring bar 22 obliquely enters the fuel storing body 10 at a predetermined angle through the flange hole 11, and it is thus difficult to accurately fix the fuel measuring bar 22 having a length longer than a position of the flange hole 11 to a bottom surface of the fuel storing body 10 or replace the fuel measuring bar 22. (12: flange lid, 21: fuel pump)